scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest
Basic Info Tempest (a.k.a Art3mis, Dragonhydra1737, ---Storm38) is a 1/3rd Generation SAMBer. Her Current account's first post was on February 16, 2016. She also has a discord by the name of Raging Bolt with some numbers after it but she can't really tell what those numbers are. Appereance Tempest mostly appears in her human form, a human with orange hair, blue eyes, a black mustache, black battle armor, and wears a red hooded cloak. She also has black wings that are typically hidden behind her cloak. ???Storm38 ???Storm38 is Tempest's old account. Tempest cannot remember the account's original name, hence the ???. All Tempest can remember is the 'storm' part, and the 38 that was saved to her computer when she tried to save her account there.???Storm38 was an account that Tempest had on a different Scholastic website (I forget which one), (back in 2013) that had carried over to the SAMB. It only had one fourm post, and was deleted after the Mods found out about PushBan, along with other accounts. Tempest only played the game on her new account for the rest of generation 1 and 2, before making another post in Generation three. Ships Tempest is currently in a ship with Pizza (Tempa) And also created Stormcat. Quotes * "Whenever Sonic beats Eggman in the final level, Eggman always outruns him and gets to his giant robot before Sonic catches him, beating Sonic's average running speed of 767.269 miles per hour which is the speed of sound. This means that Dr. Eggman is actually the fastest thing alive." * "STORM and BOBCAT always run side by side when fleeing in terror from ERIS. If a SNAIL'S running speed is .029 mph that means STORM can run at the same speed. This means that STORM is the slowest human alive, beating BOBCAT'S top speed of 27 mph. ERIS, however, does not like this and uses STORM as a cannonball to knock the helicopter out of the sky." * ":gets in war bunker:" Trivia *Tempest could be called the second oldest active SAMBER due to her first account, but meh. *Tempest has been a part of 1 war, and 1 conflict as of June 2017. *Bobcat is a let me cuss dammit demon. Q: Why did you pick the name Tempest? A: Actually, I was going through the SAMB one day and I saw Bobcat getting beat up. Along came by A tempest murdered her so I immideatly decided I wanted to have the name Tempest, due to my extreme hatred for bobshat. Reason for leaving In the last few months, I've adapted to having no friends, so I don't really need this place anymore. Besides the farther away I am from everyone, I don't have as much of a chance of hurting them. I know most of you think I'm a annoying shit, and you're right. But now I don't care anymore. If you want to talk to me which no one probably wants to, DM me. For now I'll wait for the mistakes I've made to be forgotten, and you all can forget about me again. Feel free to talk about how annoying I am behind my back, I don't care. I may or may be back for the wedding, but Everyone is better off without me. Don't be suprised if I'm not, though. Category:SAMBers Category:3rd Generation Category:1st Generation Category:Shipped MBers Category:The Chat Squad Category:SAMBers in families